


Together

by soudesuwu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Academy days, Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Post Game, Timeskip, sleepy, slight porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soudesuwu/pseuds/soudesuwu
Summary: Claude and Dimitri wake up, on their honeymoon, and there's some cute moments.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tradeofalljax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tradeofalljax/gifts).



> Hi, this is my first Dimiclaude, Claumitri fic, written specifically for my friend as a gift! So I hope you enjoy it!

Claude woke first, blinking away the sleep, and the bright light of the sun peeking in through the window. His green eyes took in the glow, the dust particles that floated in the air, seeming to fade from his sight. The curtain that covered the window was gently blowing, as the cool air flowed through. They left the window open last night. It was winter in Fhirdiad, and the winter breeze was welcome as it was hot. 

Speaking of heat, Claude felt the warmth spread in his cheeks, as he rested his head against the pale, muscled body of his love. He glanced up, and Dimitri was still asleep. The eyepatch had been discarded, as the man doesn’t sleep with it on. He looked peaceful. His hair had been let down, the ponytail lost somewhere in the sheets, or in the duvet on the floor, along with Claude’s earring. Which he needs to get that back… 

His hand makes its way up the body, fingers trailing along the lines of muscle and scars. He reaches his adam’s apple, tracing the lines in his neck. He rests his hand on Dimitri’s shoulder and pulls himself up to place a kiss to the man’s jaw. Claude pulls back as the other stirs, and slowly wakes. 

“Morning, love.” Claude says, giving him another kiss, “Sleep well?” 

Dimitri hummed, “Of course,” Sleep still clouded his voice, and his arm around Claude tightened, “And yourself?” 

“When with you, always.” Claude said, laying his head back on Dimitri’s shoulder. He smiled, “What would you like to do today? We can go riding, to the sauna, whatever you want, my King.” He shifted, his leg laying over Dimitri’s. It was a chaste move, really.

_“King.”_ Dimitri parrotted back at Claude, “It still sounds so foreign to me. I’m not even sure if it fits.” He looked up at the canopy that surrounded the bed, “How about you, do you feel the title fits you, _King?”_

Claude lifted his head again, propping it onto his palm. “King Dimitri and King Claude. Kings of New Fódlan, Almyra, Adrestia, and Fhirdiad.” He’s quiet for a moment, “I think it’s fitting.” He says with a grin. “You were always meant to be king.”

“As were you.” Dimitri says, and he falls silent, but Claude knows what he’s thinking. _“As she was meant to be Empress.”_ But he keeps quiet. “I’m just glad we’re here, together.” Dimitri continues, “I’m glad I’m able to call you, Claude von Riegan, my husband.” He reaches out for Claude’s left hand, and brings it to his lips. 

“As I am glad to call you mine.” Claude returns, and moves closer to kiss Dimitri. 

His hand slide to cup Dimitri’s cheek, his thumb brushing against the jawline. Dimitri’s hand rests along his lower back. Claude broke the kiss and swung his leg over Dimitri’s hips, sitting up above him. “Your Highness, I’d like to make you feel good this morning, and maybe we’ll have our public outings later on.” He leaned closer, “This _is_ our honeymoon, afterall.”

Dimitri smiled, his hands resting on Claude’s hips as he moved. “Of course, my love.” He said, and as Claude kissed him, he felt the warmth in his chest rise, a single spark shooting into his core. He let his fingers drift over Claude’s thighs, and the man released soft moans into his mouth. The lack of sleepwear made it evident that the two were feeling, well…

Shifting into a sitting position, he wrapped Claude’s legs around his waist, and gripped his ass. Their lengths lay against each other, hardening as their kissing progressed into something deeper, more intense. A tongue slipped, a lip bitten, a moan escaped. 

There was a time, before the war, when Dimitri had passed Claude in the hall, back at the academy. The two had been talking, had kissed only a handful of times before. But this particular day, Dimitri refused to hold back. He pressed Claude against the wall, his fingers found the buttons that held the mans pants up. Claude had the sense to pull them into a classroom, closing the door behind them, and making sure they had been alone.

Upon emerging, Hilda stood there waiting. She didn’t say a word, but her eyes were lit with mischief. Of course, Claude heard all about it later. Dimitri never said a word about it to Dedue. Of course, not long after this moment, the war happened, and it was five years before the two saw each other again. 

Five years had not been kind to Dimitri, but after Dimitri had come to his aid, Claude decided to stay, and fight alongside the Lions, instead of leaving, as he originally planned. 

A few nights during the war, they rekindled their relationship. It started late one night, they were working on a plan to take back Fort Merceus. Professor Byleth had laid out a map, and in the end, it was just Claude and Dimitri. Everyone else had grown tired, weary from the battles and talk of battles. 

Claude sat next to Dimitri, and placed his hand on the future King’s. Once their eyes met, Dimitri stood, and kissed Claude. It was different from their last kiss. One that was shared on the battlefield when the Empire attacked. The fire was kindled differently this time. 

_If I die, I’m glad I could have had you by my side at least._  
_You’re not going to die, Dima, I’m here now, I’m fighting for you._  
_With me._

No one questioned how the map and it’s figures ended up on the ground when they gather the next day. The bite marks on Claude are enough. 

It’s at this moment, in _their_ bed, in _their_ castle, that Claude realizes that he’s the luckiest man in the world. He’s the man that Dimitri choose to spend the rest of his life with, he’s the man who will rule alongside. Together they will rebuild a kingdom, torn apart by centuries of wars. Together. 

The word has a nice ring to it. 

Claude presses his chest to Dimitri’s, and sighs into his mouth. Dimitri wraps his hand around his own length, and pumps slowly, his thumb rubs against the head. Claude already has the oil in his hand, and there’s not much prep to be had, as last night only ended just a few hours ago. 

The moment lasts, as they make it last. Sure, they’re married, and they’re going to do this many times from here on out, but they make sure to make every second count. Savour every moan and bite, take in each and every thrust and pump. There’s a beauty, Claude thinks, in the way Dimitri looks in the morning glow, a sheen of sweat coating his forehead, and chest. The way his pupils are so blown, the blue that Claude adores is nothing but a trace along the black circle. His hair is splayed around him like a golden halo, soft to the touch, and wonderful to pull, (which, of course, Claude does. It makes Dimitri moan so wonderfully, he can’t resist). 

When they finish, Claude collapses on the pillow next to Dimitri. It’s the one he’s meant to sleep on, but he’d rather Dimitri’s chest. They take a moment, bask in the afterglow. 

Claude brushes a lock of blonde hair out of Dimitri’s face. Dimitri’s fingers caress Claude’s cheek. Eventually they’ll get out of bed, eventually they’ll go do the stuff they planned. There’s no use avoiding it. One of their friends will come knocking eventually. Dedue will insist that His Highness should get some fresh air, Hilda will complain to Claude that he’s wasting the day in bed, when he needs to be some “important guy.” (Her words, as well as Claudes. And maybe even Leonie. Lorenz would be distraught if he heard them say that.)

But that will be later. They will bathe, they will probably go at it again while bathing, and they will finally make it out to the throne room, or breakfast nook, wherever they decide. 

Together. _It really does have a nice ring to it._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
